bindingofisaacfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
DLC: Wrath of the Lamb
thumb|left|300px Wrath Of The Lamb (Гнев агнца) вышла 28 мая 2012. В дополнении появились альтернативные этажи, новые боссы, враги и предметы. 100+ новых предметов. 5+ новых зон. 20+ новых врагов. 25 новых достижений. 15+ новых боссов. 6+ новых типов комнат. 6+ новых таинственных предметов (вечные сердца, игральные карты, 10 центов и другие!) 5+ новых музыкальных треков от Danny B. Новый тип предметов - брелоки. Новый режим испытаний, с 10 уникальными испытаниями. Новый разблокируемый персонаж - Самсон. Разблокируется пропуском двух комнат сокровищ.(Также существует слух о втором новом персонаже - Авеле, которого можно открыть, победив нового босса Каином). Новая финальная зона, с финальным боссом и новой концовкой. Тонны новых случайных событий, проклятия, благословения, НПС, предсказатели и другие. Кроме того, больше супер секретов, чем вы можете ожидать ... удачи найти их все. Артефакты Активируемые артефакты Пассивные артефакты Брелоки Подбираемые предметы Новые карты: Двойка треф - Удваивает количество бомб. Двойка бубен - Удваивает количество пенни (8 -> 16). Двойка пик - Удваивает количество ключей (возможен случайный эффект у персонажа Иуда, было замечен бонусы в виде 2-х бомб, одного ключа). Двойка червей - Восстанавливает два сердца. Джокер - Телепортирует игрока в комнату Дьявола. Если же персонаж находится в Часовне, то его телепортирует в Комнату Бога. Новые эффекты пилюль: Puberty - Никакого воздействия, кроме внешнего вида Удача+ - Увеличивает удачу Удача- - Уменьшает удачу Друзья до конца! - Три самонаводящиеся мухи Новые предметы: Золотой ключ - позволяет открывать все сундуки и двери на этаже. При переходе на другой этаж предмет теряется. Червонец - Монета в десять центов. Заметка: червонец похож на никель, каким он был до дополнения; теперь никель гораздо темнее. Супер-тролль бомба - можно найти в сундуках, или нарвавшись на мини-босса "Super-Wrath" - вражеская тролль бомба, которая очень быстро пытается догнать на персонажа. Вечное сердце (?) - Добавляет половину белого сердца, между обычными сердцами, и сердцами душ. Меняется на обычное сердце после прохождения этажа, или после нахождения второй половинки белого сердца. Испытания Достижения Секреты *Альтернативная секретная комната Some sort of purple slot machine with a crystal ball inside in the middle of the room. One coin inserted results in either a trinket, text giving you instructions across the top of the screen such as "go outside!", 1 soul heart, or a "loss". It's unclear as to what the text actually does to the character/gameplay. Note: This "Fortune Telling" machine, will either drop Trinkets, tell you a random fortune, "Don't leave your house.", "We all die someday.", etc., or nothing. Also, it can be found in Arcades, spawn randomly, and so on, just like regular Slot Machines. Heart Secret Room Secret room filled with hearts. Interior similar to the womb. New Secret rooms: Both the Chapel and Heart secret rooms seem to touch only a single room when spawned. (It is also possible that the Chapel spawns only when the Alt. secret room touches a dead end.) Уровни Погреб (вместо Подвала) Катакомбы (вместо Пещер) Некрополис (вместо Глубин) Матка (вместо Утробы) Собор (вместо Преисподни) Комнаты *Angel Room: Unofficial name. An alternative to the Devil Room. *Chapel: Unofficial name. A secret room type with glass windows portraying a white cross as well as Isaac's face. Contained one half of an eternal heart. Please report other drops. *Heart: Unofficial name. A secret room type that looks like a room from the womb levels. Contained numerous full hearts. Please report other drops. *Library: Unofficial name. Found in the cellar. Gives you 2 books to choose from. *Curse: Costs 1 heart (Half a heart walking in, half a heart walking out) to enter and exit. Has red chests inside. The heart cost can be bypassed with flying upgrades so long as Isaac does not touch the spikes on the sides of the doorway. (This may only apply on the way in, with the way back out always causing damage with or without flying upgrades.) *Sacrifice: Unofficial name. Contains nothing but a single spike floor tile. Seems to spawn chests - both locked and unlocked - after a random amount of walking on the spikes. *"Boss challange room" (unoficial name): A special challange room that seems to always contain an item, at the expence of spawning bosses - much like the normal challange rooms past The Womb, but found before this point in the game. The only visual difference seems to be an added skull at the top of the barred door. You must have only 1 heart to go inside. Враги Monsters (all names unofficial until further notice) Spiders - Small black spiders that follow the player Trites - Hopping spiders Widows - Large black spiders that spawn two small spiders when killed SuperPooter - Pooter which fires 2 blood shots at once Cocoon - White boil that spawns spiders Mulliboom - Suicidal mulligans Congo Line - Larry Jr. like enemies that separate when one is killed Vomit Zombie - Gaper which fires explosive tears at close range Pustule - Green boil that fires exploding goo balls Boil-Head - Mobile Boil Cocoon Head - Mobile Cocoon Pustule Head - Mobile Pustule. Blockage - Clotty that fires in all 8 directions Guardian Fly - White fly that turns into a strong attack fly when whatever its circling is destroyed Holy Leech - White leech with guard fly - explosive Angel - Winged baby Avorice - Bouncing Greed head Vis Fio - Vis that fires both directions Spike Trap - Blue Pokey which slides in a straight line then returns to its starting positions Hangman - Shop owner with a guard fly Mask of Evil - Small masks and hearts, mask dies when the heart is destroyed Green Sentry - Sentry statue that shoots exploding tears Swarm - A mask surrounded by flies that spawns more flies Psychic Maw - A maw that fires homing tears with a guard fly Chubby Vis - Fires a Lil Chubby who returns after being thrown Big Guts - Splits into two guts when killed Mini-Bosses Super Gluttony Super Lust Super Wrath Super Greed Super Envy Super Pride Bosses Погреб: Вдова (Widow) Игла The Catacombs: Blighted Ovum (вместо Близнецов) The Hollow (вместо Ларри младшего) The Carrion Queen Некрополис: Mask of Infamy Матка: The Bloat Собор (Cathedral): Исаак (босс) Happenings Devil rooms will occasionally spawn as God rooms. Instead of a selection of items in exchange for max hearts, there will be one free (usually God-related, such as a Bible) item. In addition, a statue of an angel appears instead of a Satan statue. An alternative beggar may occasionally spawn in the place of a normal beggar. This beggar takes on a more demonic appearance (horns, gray skin) than his normal counterpart. This demon beggar does not accept money, instead exchanging hearts for items. Enemies (may?) spawn if blown up. Sometimes when an x-marks the spot Rock is destroyed a glowing Issac using the Pony item appears and randomly walks around the room, only disappearing after you leave the room and come back. Unknown use or if it's just a bug. Edit:It seems to only happen when "The Rock" item is inside the X-Rock. Curses Curse of Darkness: Removes the map, replacing it with a black room with a question mark in the middle (same as a secret room) for the duration of the whole level. Curse of the Labrynth: Makes the current level much larger, by creating more rooms to walk between. These levels, which are indicated by the suffix "XL" (ex: Catacombs XL), are effectively two stages combined into one, with two treasure rooms and two boss rooms (these are almost always linked, from what I've seen in multiple playthroughs). If the Cellar/Basement is afflicted with this curse, both treasure rooms will be locked and will require a key. Curse of the Lost: ?? Видео Трейлер дополнения, созданный James Id, создателем предыдущих трейлеров для игры: thumb|600px|right "Дорогая Гуппи. Подвал изменился. Здесь тонны крутых вещей. И больше комнат. И больше монстров? ПРИШЛИ ПОМОЩЬ" "Dear Guppy, The basement seems different. There's tons more cool stuff. And more rooms. & more monsters? SEND HELP!" Галерея Binding pic.jpg Beta4.jpg Beta1.jpg 570062898.jpg Isaac.jpg Beta3.jpg Beta2.jpg Sheol.png thumb|300px|Через несколько дней после начала разработки Категория:Дополнения